


At Last

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, a little slice of kevin, post-episode, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is back from Purgatory, and Dean doesn't really know what's going on - he just knows he's glad Cas is back. When Cas does something unexpected, Dean is thrown for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr-fluffy, sleepy, post 8x07 Destiel snuggles.

They had been driving for a long time before Dean realised he wasn't even sure where they were going. He found the nearest cheap motel and sent Sam in to get them a room.

                "I gotta talk to you, Cas," he said, stepping out of the front seat of the Impala and moving into the back to sit beside the angel. The minute he was back there, though, and Cas fixed his intense stare on Dean, his mind blanked.

                "Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

                "I…I'm just really glad you're back, Cas," he said. "I'm sorry about before; I just snapped. I'm so tired, and I missed you so damn much." Castiel regarded him carefully for a moment before leaning forward to kiss Dean uncertainly. Dean pulled back quickly.

                "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas started.

                "No, it's just - I wasn't expecting it - Cas?" he asked.

                "Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice very quiet and his eyes staring directly at his lap. Dean put two fingers under Cas' chin and tilted his head back up.

                "Cas, why'd you do that?" he asked.

                "Dean, I think you know. Or I thought you did. I was fairly certain, at any rate…" Cas' voice trailed off.

                "Cas, buddy, I need you to say it." Dean's voice shook slightly.

                "Because I love you, Dean, okay?" Cas said. "I thought…maybe…but I see now I was wrong, and-" Dean cut him off.

                "So help me, Cas, if you apologise right now…" he said, cupping the back of Castiel's head and kissing him hard, gripping his hair. They pulled apart a moment later, both breathing heavily, just as Sam returned to the Impala, peering into the backseat curiously. Dean opened the door and stepped out, followed closely by Cas.

                "Say nothing," Dean said, grabbing the room key that Sam held out to him and, looking briefly at the number imprinted on it, started walking in the direction of the room. It was close by, and a minute later he was inside, Cas close behind him. He turned around and noted Sam wasn't in the room.

                "Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

                "It appears that your brother has arranged a separate room for himself," Cas replied.  Dean felt his stomach flip.

                "Thanks, Sammy," he mumbled under his breath as he stepped towards Cas again and pulled him into his arms. They stood like that for several minutes, clinging to each other as though they were about to be torn apart again. When Dean's breath began to even out, they stepped back slightly, eyes locked on one another. Dean ran the fingers of one hand lightly over Cas' hair and ran the other one along his arm to take his hand.

                "C'mere," he mumbled, tugging on Cas' hand and leading him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and pulled the angel towards him, taking his other hand in his free one. He looked up at Cas for a minute before pulling him down beside him and then pushing him into a laying position. Cas pulled his legs up automatically to lay on his side, and Dean lowered himself down beside him, propping his head up on one arm. He ran the fingers of his other hand lightly over Cas' cheek before leaning over to kiss him again. They kissed like that, slowly, sleepily, lazily, for several hours, taking in the sheer joy they both felt at the situation. Eventually, when Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes open, he tugged Cas towards him. Cas rolled over and pressed his back against Dean's chest, and Dean held him tightly, making sure to have as much contact between their bodies as possible.

                "Love you, Cas," he mumbled as he fell asleep. 


End file.
